Entwined
by Velvet Death
Summary: A collection of 200 word oneshots featuring some of the less explored pairings in the Teen Titans. Pairings include MalchiorRorek and RavenSpeedy. Slash included.
1. Whisper

**1** :Whisper:

How do you tell someone you're in love with her? How do you walk up to her and admit to these wild, rampant feelings racing through you every time you are around her? How do you go about explaining that these feelings was disrupting your way of life and making you delirious with excitement? And how do you know that it is love, not mere lust, that draws you to her?

This is my problem. I am in love.

I remember how she smiles at me whenever I'd catch her at something bad. I remember the way she would gracefully escape my grasp just as I felt I was closing in on her. I remember her large, entrancing eyes and that teasing smile she always wore. I want to see her wearing my belt around her slender hips. I want to see her crawling to my side in the morning and wrapping her long arms around my neck. I want to feel the softness of her skin and the way she would fit perfectly into my arms.

I want hear her whisper, Robin, I love you, into my ear. I want to whisper to her, I love you too, Jinx.


	2. Pledge

**2** :Pledge:

I've spent my life around machines. I've spent my life toying with circuits and finding the meaning of myself in the way the electricity pulsates through my mechanisms. I've loved my cars, my toys, and my video games. I know I am a child at heart, but aren't we all?

But that day, that day that I saw her with Robin, I knew I had to have her. My inner child grew up to be a testosterone-driven man and I began to keep close watch of her. I longed to stroke her luxurious hair. I longed to stroke the palm of her hands. I longed to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her. She would understand. She was sensitive, emotional, and so beautiful. She would bring me out from among my electric companions and give me a measure of humanity.

She would love me, because she would care—it was her wonderful nature. I would do anything and everything for her, even if it meant turning against my teammates. Even if they were mad at me, I wouldn't care. Starfire is mine, and I will do everything I can to make the others understand. This I, Gizmo, pledge.


	3. Strength

**3 **:Strength:

Strength.

That was what he was to me. I was weak and he was strong. That was why I loved him. It was a faulty sort of love based on what I wanted for myself and what he symbolized, but at least it was not hatred or jealousy. Perhaps it is now, now that I know who and what he is. But when he was with me, when it was only him and me, I was happy.

Don't ask me why I fell for him. It was a mistake that I would never do again. How would I know that was not what he seemed? I should have assumed so, for none of us are what we say we are. I say I'm pretty. But I don't really think I'm so attractive, even with pink hair. If I were, wouldn't he stay with me? Wouldn't he love me?

It took me a while before I finally gave up on him. I was always lost in the dream that he would come back. But he never would—that was not him. Sometimes, though, when I look at him, I see a glint of sadness. Maybe he does miss me. Oh, Cyborg.


	4. Elements

**4** :Elements:

Terra. Earth.

Everything has an element to it. I was Mother Earth herself—powerful, capricious, and devastatingly stunning. Beast Boy responded to me immediately because he was the Fauna. He, in all his forms, loved and adored the earth that was his home. I was the incarnation of the earth. It was easy for him to love me.

Though I did fall for him, there was always someone at the back of my mind. I know I wasn't being true to Beast Boy, but I responded to this someone naturally.

I don't know whether or not he knew I existed. After all, I had only seen him once when he came to visit Beast Boy. But I understood him for what he was—the perfect counterpart. It wasn't that he was just handsome and charismatic. It was that we would fit together so well—perhaps better than Beast Boy and I would. We steadied each other as surely as yin and yang, forever balanced and equal, as we were two elements of one world. However, when I became Slade's apprentice, there was no way to go to him.

I wonder what would've happened if I had gotten together with Aqualad.


	5. Fate

**5** :Fate:

Strong, infuriating Robin. Handsome, stubborn, and righteous. Hero, detective, leader, possessor of cheesy lines that make my lips quirk when I hear them.

I could care less about him.

The reason I have targeted him, the reason I taunted him—it was not because of Robin. Robin was a normal boy like any other. I could have had anyone. It is easy for a magnificent being like me to find someone. No, it wasn't Robin I wanted. It was his friend. His amazing, destructive, and essentially evil friend.

It began as a mild interest and fermented until I could no longer keep hold of it. Her power, her past, and her emotions, not to mention her beauty—I desired it all. I want to take her and force from her that mountain of power within. I want to kiss her until she screams in agony. What am I saying? I want her to scream in joy. At first I thought it perverse—but then I realized it was fate. She'll understand when I show her my true self. She'll understand and turn away from her pathetic friends.

It still amazes me that I, Slade Wilson, am in love with Raven.


	6. Impression

**6** :Impression:

I wake up to silence, and for one moment, I don't remember anything. But then my memories come rushing back and I feel like my heart is being ripped out. I stumble out of bed and go to the mirror on my table. My green eyes are tired and haunted, and I try my best to look upbeat and happy. But it's no use.

They think I'm over her—that I don't care anymore, that I've forgotten. But how can I not remember the stolen moments on the stairs when she'd push me to the wall and kiss me with so much passion that my knees would give out? How can I forget the way she laughed at my jokes? She stayed for so short a time in the Tower, but she would always make a lasting impression.

So some of the Titans didn't take well to her. It wasn't her fault that she was.... No. I can't think about it. It hurts. We didn't know what she was until the last minute. But still, I didn't really care about that. She was just herself to me, a girl with hopes and dreams like any other.

I miss you, Blackfire.


	7. Cupid

**7** :Cupid:

Stupid Cupid.

I'm sitting at the table, sipping a calming cup of jasmine tea. Whenever I look up, he's there, laughing genially. My heart immediately begins to beat wildly and I cast my eyes down again. I take another sip. Don't think about him, I tell myself. Don't think about him. But how can I not when he's living in the room across from mine?

I don't know when I first found I had a crush on him. It was... maybe it was when he emerged from the communal bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Maybe it was the muscles. Or those dimples. Or... I shouldn't be overcome by lust. It's the worst emotion of all. I should drink my tea, act normally, and try to be pleasant.

Maybe it's because he's so considerate. I was struggling with my meditation because Beast Boy was making too much noise. He noticed and told Beast Boy to try to quiet down—I blushed underneath my cowl. He's tall, strong, and good-looking. He's kind, intelligent, and sympathetic.

I'm not in love with him.

Stupid Cupid. He's sent a fellow archer to pierce my heart, and who can resist Eros?


	8. Aquamarine

**8** :Aquamarine:

I didn't expect to fall in love. Hell, I didn't know I could even accomplish a thing like love. Perhaps what I felt was respect or admiration, not love. But this arousal when I see him, when I hear about him, when I think about him... it has all the indications of lust, if not love.

There was something about him, though, that drew me. There was something about his will, his determination, his absolute belief in the purity of people. I had lived long and understood otherwise, but he had the naiveté of a child—dazzling and endearing.

She was like him, in a way, but she was a darker, lonelier child that he ever was. She was powerful and talented, but she lacked the faith that I had adored in him.

I didn't think I could fall in love with a wizard. Wizards were my sworn enemy. Perhaps what I loved were his aquamarine eyes, seemingly cut out of stone like little gems. Maybe it was that we were two sides to a whole—black and white, evil and good.

But he has died a long time now, and I am only a dragon trapped in a book.

-v-

Due to the severe imbalance of male and female characters on TT, there will be slash relationships.


	9. Obsidian

**9** :Obsidian:

I tuck his hair behind his ear and look into his obsidian eyes, feeling ripples of fire between my legs. His fingers travel up my thigh to rest on my hip, toying with my belt. I lean closer, feeling his breath mingle with mine. I hear him whisper my name with a hint of urgency and I resist grinning devilishly.

Of course, that's when she walks in. She always interrupts us, coming between me and Aqualad. I frown as Bumblebee enters, blinks, blushes, and exits again with her mouth still open, words ready to spill out of her mouth like toads.

He pulls away from under me, going to the edge of the bed, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks. "Again? How many times is she going to catch us at this?"

I wrap my legs around his waist and press my lips to his collar. "Why not more?" I whisper into his ear. "Spend the night with me."

"Don't you think the others will talk?" he replies, knowing I don't care. Removing himself from me, he brushes his fingers across my face. "Sleep tight, Speedy." I watch him exit and remain staring at the door long after he has left.


	10. Tantalizing

**10** :Tantalizing:

She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her warm body against mine. For a moment, I forget that I'm half machine and I am only a man holding a woman in my arms.

Of course the relationship is a secret. Imagine how the others would react if they knew. I can just see the shock, disbelief, anger, and betrayal reflected from my friends' faces if we ever tell them.

Her tiny fingers find mine and she pulls me to her bed. She sits down and motions for me to take the spot next to her, her eyes shining with anticipation. I can feel my heart beating against my chest so hard, I'm afraid it will burst. She climbs onto my lap, her legs straddling my waist. Her lips graze mine and the first kiss is gentle but tantalizing. Her hands grip my shoulders and I flip her onto her back, both of us smiling.

Before we could even start, we are interrupted. "Terra?" asks Beast Boy worriedly, knocking on her door.

"I'll go get that," she whispered, pushing me into her closet reluctantly. Her eyes burned with resentment as she opened the door to her room. "Yeah?"


End file.
